You're Just Like an Angel
by NochesyDias
Summary: She's light , he's dark and all the him and his veela want . And she's okay with that. Follow Draco and Noelle on an adventure through love and pain. * possessive Draco*


_authors note: please do not copywrite. The characters in this chapter are my own. Thank you and enjoy and review (: _

I stood there, smiling up at the sun without a care in the world. I was happy, to say the least. My little eleven year old self had finally gotten my acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft of Wizardry. I wonder if there will be any Americans there... Oh well, that wouldn't ruin my stay even if there weren't any.

"Noelle!," screamed my mother." It's time for dinner." I ran inside to the house, my long hair whipping my face as I ran. I skipped to a stop infront of my mother who was smiling down at me. She too was excited that I had gotten my letter from Hogwarts. Even though she attended her schooling in the USA , she still had heard the fascinating things about Hogwarts and knew my dad loved the school.

Her tan skin glowed in the sun just as much as mine did. My mom was a Mexican-American woman who, when my dad had come to transfer to the American Ministry of Magic in Texas from England and had fallen for her. Thus, having me to be born.

"Your father will be home soon for dinner sweety," she said kindly to me. " Go start washing up." She have me a little push inside the house with my almost falling face first to the ground.

"How rude mom." I playfully scolded her, turning around to look at her both of us having the similar smirk on our faces. I laughed running upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath and clean myself up.

I stepped forward to my mirror just looking at my self in it. I wasn't a really beautiful girl, but I surely wasn't ugly. I had slightly chubby body that made me look a little curvy for a eleven year old. My skin was a light tanned color from my Hispanic roots. I had long flowing dark brown hair with light brown eyes. Overall I could say that I was a pretty girl. I quickly walked towards my bedroom to change and then headed down the stairs. Stepping down those stairs for probably the millionth time in my life I traced my fingers down the rail that hand intricate designs of iron flowers and curing loops. It had to be the most beautiful thing about this really grand house . The steps too were beautiful with long stones as the step and on the corner of each step a white pearl square . I've stared at pearl design for hours the first time I really noticed it. I think once I go to Hogwarts in the next month I'll probably miss this place more than I've ever did before . But I heard Hogwarts was the most beautiful place in the world so much more beautiful than my small mansion of a house .

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and stepped into the kitchen to see my mom serving all of our plates . I noticed my dad's auburn hair in the corner of my eye and saw that he had his back turned towards me serving the drinks.

Crouching down low, slowly placing one foot in front of the other with a look of determination on my face and my hands positioned in front of me like a ninja . To my left I heard my mom chuckling as I rapidly fired myself on his back .

"Mom! Call the cops ! We have an intruder !" I yelled while still on his back shaking him. I could feel and hear his loud laugh. "Surrender you fiend! I will have order !"

"Or what!" He shouted." What are going to do about It little girl?"

Narrowing my I eyes at him, with me somehow moved around towards the front of his body, I punched him on his shoulder with a smug smirk on my face.

"Ha! Take that you fool!" I proclaimed.

"Oh," he stated falling knee first to the ground, placing a hand over his heart. "You wounded me." He fell to the ground, dead.

I got up off of him laughing with both of my arms in the air .

"Woo! I saved you mom! Victory is mine!"

"Okay, okay you two. It's time to eat," she said chuckling and shaking her head at us .

"Okay mommy. I'll wake up daddy." I walked over the spot where my dad was still on the ground and gently kicked his side.

Eep, I squealed. He firmly grabbed my ankle scaring me.

"How rude, my own daughter killed me," he said with a sad face.

I laughed at him. "Mom said time to eat and get your lazy butt up!"

"I didn't say that last part!" She shouted from the other side.

"Alright Noelle." He laughed. " let's go eat."

I smiled and grabbed my dad's hand, while skipping towards the table.

"I'm sure going to miss you so much when your at Hogwarts," he sighed sadly while looking at me.

" I'm going to miss you too daddy, so much." I said with a little weak smile on my face. We both squeezed each others hand and started eating.

Once we had all finished and I help dry the dishes , I told my parents good night and went upstairs. I just laid there looking up at my enchanted or bewitched ceiling that had stars and the constellations all moving around trying to soothe me to sleep. I thought of what was to come at Hogwarts. Will I meet the man of my dreams there? Yes I know I'm a little young to be thinking about this, but I've always wondered this since I could remember. So many times I hope I'll meet him and I'll just know he's it and he'd know it too. My eyes started to get heavy as I slowly close them. A girl can dream can't she.


End file.
